


Roughhoused

by Otonymous



Category: MLQC: Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gun Kink, Light Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: Gavin, as you've never seen him before.





	Roughhoused

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a post made by the lovely @dear-mrs-otome on Tumblr (please see link in story below). Apparently, Gavin spitting in my mouth is something I didn’t know I needed in my life until it was pointed out to me LOL!
> 
> Very smutty and quite rough, in my opinion (please note the warnings in the tags). That being said, happy reading and hope you enjoy it!

_Nb) Please see the post by @dear-mrs-otome that inspired this story [here](https://otonymous.tumblr.com/post/186660362036/dear-mrs-otome-my-sweet-baby-angel-who-i-offer-my)._

* * *

The smell of leather intensifies in your nostrils as the side of your face presses even harder against the seat of the motorcycle, and when long fingers weave through your hair to anchor and curl in an iron grip, you let loose a shaky exhale to feel your scalp lift ever so subtly in whichever direction he chooses to pull in.

But there is absolutely nothing subtle about the way his knee parts your legs, sudden and rough, like the blast of cool evening air that hits your skin when he pulls your skirt up to the waist, one large hand ripping the ribbon ties at the side of your panties so hard and fast you barely had time to blink before satin slid down one leg to rest at the ankle — the man who has you pinned and cuffed refusing even an inch of movement to allow you to step out of them in the black stilettos you wore especially for—

“G-Gavin! Ahh!”

You jump at the touch of his calloused fingers between your legs, stroking hard and impatient and _so different_ from how he usually took you. But there is little time for contemplation: pulling his hand away, he yanks your hair up and back, directing your gaze towards a face so handsome you feel yourself growing wetter despite the distortion of your body.

“Did I give you permission to call me by name?”

His voice is low. Husky. Dangerous.

Hair in the grip of his fist, you merely manage a slight shake of the head, tongue running corner to corner to lick lips parched from panting as you desperately try to find your voice.

“N-No, sir. I’m sorry, Officer Gavin. It won’t happen again.”

Desire darkens the amber eyes closing in on your face as his lips approach your open mouth, just shy of touching when he whispers:

“It’s too bad for you I don’t believe in second chances.”

Gavin spits in your mouth, shock combining with the heat and taste of his saliva to make you throb so violently your legs press together, chasing some modicum of relief in the absence of his hand. And when you find your pussy too slick to secure any sort of friction, a whimper leaves your lips, pathetically begging the officer for his cock.

But he merely meets your supplication with a sneer — gorgeous features frozen in an icy expression as he presses an index finger to his lips, the gesture suppressing your groan as it calls for absolute silence.

“I’ve dealt with scum like you before...”

Fingers still wound in your hair, Gavin forces you to the ground and it takes a moment to find your balance — bare knees on dirt and grass with your hands cuffed at the small of your back. And as the officer starts to remove his gun from its holster, you track his hands with wide eyes and bated breath.

“…Think you can get away with anything and everything just because you’ve got a beautiful face.”

Finally loosening his hold, he squats before you, the dying rays of sunlight glinting off the insignias of rank on his shoulder to make you squint. Then…deliberately slow…he caresses you with the barrel, cool metal tempering the heat of crimson cheeks with its touch. And for a moment, you wondered whether Gavin would agree to slide it between your legs if you swore to spread them wide for his eyes only.

“Tsk, tsk. Were you expecting something? You’re not even wearing a bra.”

Nipples hardening even further against the silk of your favourite blouse, you bite back your moans as the gun moves against the skin of your chest, barrel pulling at the front of your top to pop button after button until your breasts are fully exposed to ravenous eyes — Gavin’s throat bobbing conspicuously at the sight.

Bringing up the muzzle of the firearm to rest lightly against your lips, the officer studies you intently, not a hint of pink on his cheeks as he says,

“Well, beautiful, it’s time for you to show me what those pretty little lips can do.”

Salivating on reflex at the sound of his pants unzipping, your mouth immediately parts to accept the smooth head of his cock as it replaces the revolver, now back at his hip. But before your tongue can even slide out to get that first taste of flesh, he draws back, chuckling under his breath as he taps his erection against your lips.

“Impatient, aren’t we? Nasty girl. Mind your manners.”

“Please.”

“‘Please’ what?”

The sharp tone of his voice sends another jolt to your core, the surge of moisture now palpable as it drips from swollen lips.

“Please, Officer Gavin…may I have a taste of your cock?”

“Hmm.” A tiny smile of approval.

Lower lip disappearing behind the bite of white teeth, Gavin slowly exhales as you take him in your mouth, eyes locked on his all the while. And when you feel his heat against your cheeks and that strain in your jaw, you hum happily, tongue dancing along the underside of his cock just to get the satisfaction of feeling him twitch at the back of your throat.

But with your wrists still rubbing against the cuffs and knees precariously balanced on uneven ground, it was difficult to satiate your appetite, being unable to build up neither the speed nor depth you were typically used to.

“Can’t even do this properly, can you? Perhaps some punishment is in order.”

Gavin’s fingers fan out on either side of your head, the grip gentle despite being firm. Inhaling deeply through your nose, you quickly suppress a smile as you relax your jaw, preparing to receive the officer when he suddenly thrusts into your mouth, spit cascading past lips pulled taut over teeth to coat your chin each time his hips draw back.

And just when you think he is close to spilling across your tongue, Gavin stops, yanking you up by your sleeve to release your bound hands.

If the sheer size of his erection wasn’t intimidating enough, the feral look in his eyes certainly was as he said, “Hands against the bike.”

So you comply, the leather seat soft beneath your palms as you bend forward at an exaggerated angle, attempting to offset the way your heels sink into the ground.

A moment passes. Then another. And when you still can’t feel Gavin behind you, you lift your head to seek him out amongst foliage that shielded you both from prying eyes at the side of the quiet road, stopping short when his baritone voice commands:

“Keep your eyes forward. Lift your skirt and spread your legs wide. Wider.”

Gaze fixed obediently on the ground, you watch as polished boots step between your stilettos. And when Gavin’s hand finally reaches around to cup and caress each of your breasts in turn, you cannot help but close your eyes at the sensation of his smooth head sliding along the length of your folds, coating himself liberally in your arousal before pressing against your entrance.

His breath is hot in your ear when he whispers, “Does this excite you?”

Before you could even answer, one powerful swing of his hips has him buried to the hilt in your pussy, leaving your mouth gaping open in a silent gasp as Gavin fucks you, relentless in both speed and force.

_Smack!_

“Mmm!”

Your cry rings out in the open air when the officer brings his hand down hard on your supple ass, and when the initial sting gives way to blooming warmth, you look back to see his hand raised once more, Gavin’s eyes dark with threat and lust as he poses the question yet again, this time slow and deliberate:

“Does. This. Excite. You?”

_Smack!_

“Ahhh! Yes! Yes, it excites me, Officer Gavin!”

Breathlessly, you spit the words out, and when you feel his palm rubbing over the sore flesh of your backside, the unexpected tenderness has you clenching so hard he hisses behind you.

Relinquishing its hold on your hip, Gavin’s hand snakes south until his fingers find their way between your folds — index, middle finger and thumb deftly exploring: savouring the friction in the tight spaces where he dove in and out of your body, testing the consistency of your arousal that dripped and accumulated. 

Drawing concentric patterns around your already sensitized clit as they gradually build up the pressure and velocity needed to send tremors coursing through your body.  
  
“Come…hmm…come with me. This is an order.” Gavin’s voice trembles ever so slightly as he issues his final command, spoken against the shell of your ear.

“Y-yes, Officer Gavin.”

Securing your grip on the seat of the motorbike, your face distorts from pleasure and the effort expended in trying to remain silent despite the way Gavin moved within your body - hot, hard and fast as he approached his climax and brought you to the edge of yours.

And when the soft bite of teeth at the nape of your neck coincides with liquid warmth rhythmically inundating you from within, every nerve in your body conspires to snap the tension in tight muscles, the violence of your climax leaving you limp and clinging helplessly to the bike for support.

* * *

“I’m so sorry. Was I too rough this time? Did I get carried away?”

Lips curling into an amused smile, you plant a kiss on Gavin’s cheek, admiring the red that crept up to the tips of his ears.

“You were absolutely perfect, Gavin. Didn’t slip out of your role, not even once! And that bit with your unloaded gun? _Perfection._ But you can put me down now, I can walk by myself. My place is right there, and besides…people are starting to stare.”

Your lover breathes a sigh of relief, readjusting his grip to carry you even closer to his chest.

“I couldn’t care less about them, let them stare. The only one I care about is you. Besides, are you sure you’re alright? I…I didn’t hold back at all earlier. You must be sore.”

Brows furrowed, a hint of remorse crosses the handsome officer’s face as he searches your eyes, soft tenderness wrapped up in a hard-boiled exterior, the entirety of the man making you melt all over again.

“Sore in all the right places,” you snicker in his ear, beaming to see him grin in response. Then, lowering your voice to a whisper, you ask, “Why don’t we put _you_ in the handcuffs the next time around?”


End file.
